The Innocence of Love AKA Just A Kiss
by LilSis0401
Summary: ok Just a kiss repost...ihad to rewirte this so many times so im not putting much in it other than there possibly be either a SPAIDEN or ASHDEN...not including the begining. but no worries there will b spashley! wat kinda fic wuld it b w/o them together?
1. Crush

Spencer Carlin made her way into the crowded quad at King High school. She was trying her best not to get run over by one of the upperclassmen but was finding it a harder task than she thought it to be. She wasn't paying much attention though; her thoughts were on one thing and one thing only, Aiden Dennison. He was captain of the basketball and the football team. Plus he was a boxer. So needless to say he was built, not that Spencer cared, although it did add to the fuel of the fire. That and the dark hair that could be a complete mess but still seem perfect to her. She was scanning the crowd to try and see him before first hour. Luck seemed to be on her side today because there he was leaning up against the stairwell railing talking and laughing with his friends. She made her way over to him and tried her best to make sure she looked as best as she could even though she'd checked over half a dozen times this morning.

"Hey Spencer c'mere." Aiden called. Spencer turned and smiled.

"What's up?" She asked leaning on the rail next to him.

"Tell these guys about June fifth, they don't believe me!" Aiden said.

"Oh you mean when we were ten and there were these two girls skinny dipping in the pond and asked us to join?" Spencer asked with a smile. The group started cracking up and said a few things about it being bull but Spencer didn't hear most of it she was smiling up at Aiden who was just laughing with the others telling them how true it was. Spencer was never able to gather up the guts to tell Aiden how she felt about him, she's had this crush since seventh grade and they knew each other since birth.

"Ok well I guess we should head off to class." Aiden said knocking Spencer out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"The bell just rang so we need to get to class." Aiden told her. She smiled with an 'oh' and they headed off to class.

Aiden lolled his head as he walked out of class and he groaned to tell Spencer how irritated he was.

"I cannot believe that this is happening!" He yelled knocking over a trash can. Spencer stood back and watched Aiden throw his mild temper tantrum.

"They can't do this to me, its one bad grade." He yelled.

"Well I'm sure you can raise it in no time." Spencer said trying to help cool him down.

"No I won't cus I don't do history, it's my worst subject always has been! I mean seriously why do I need to know something that happened twenty odd years ago?" He continued.

"And now I get suspended from the team!" Spencer didn't know what to do; she didn't know what her boundaries were anymore.

"Aid I'm sure it'll be ok, I'll help you with your history grade and we'll go from there ok?" She said rubbing his back. He just ran his fingers through his thick black hair and walked away leaving Spencer with a puzzled look on her face.

"Spence!" Spencer turned around at the sound of her name.

"Oh god what do you want?" She asked.

"Is that anyway to talk to your sweet big brother?" Glenn asked.

"It is when I know what your gonna say." Spencer told him.

"So you heard then?" Glenn asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah Aiden got suspended from the team and now you get to be captain." Spencer rolled her eyes at the thought of Glenn as captain, the team was sure to lose.

"Well hey it's his fault maybe he should stop letting people punch him in the head, he keeps losing all those precious brain cells. My guess is that he has maybe five left. 'Oh me strong, me play lots of sports, me hungry, Aiden hungry feed Aiden!'" Glenn mocked. Spencer wanted so badly to jump to Aiden's defense but knew that Glenn would have been able to tell that she liked him.

"Glenn why are you such an ass?" She asked ready to punch him.

"It's my job!" He said as he walked off with a cocky smile. Spencer rolled her eyes and walked off.


	2. Very Own Spiderman

Her second hour was hell…Spanish and it was filled with her fellow cheerleaders.

"Hey girl!" One of them yelled.

"Hey Chels." Spencer said sitting down next to her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really, Aiden just got suspended from the team cus of a low grade." Spencer said. Chelsea said her sympathies and turned to the front of the class.

"Alright now if everyone could just turn in their homework." The teacher said and so began hell.

"So I'll see you at the party right Spencer?" Chelsea asked with a group of girls huddled around her.

"Yeah of course!" Spencer yelled back. She was walking though the halls trying to find Aiden to tell him about the party.

"Aid! Aiden!" She yelled as she ran after the tall boy.

"Yeah Spence?" He asked.

"Chelsea just asked me to go to a party at Carmen's and I think you should come!" Spencer said enthusiastically. Aiden smiled at her peppiness and agreed to go. Butterflies flew throughout Spencer's body.

"Ok well I need to get to class before I'm late; Madison already is about to kill me as it is." Spencer said.

"Alright we'll talk at lunch!" Aiden yelled as he walked in the other direction. Spencer smiled and ran towards the gym.

"Spencer I see you made it this time." Madison said from the stands. Spencer smiled and walked over to her friend Kyla.

"Hey what I miss?" She asked. Kyla was slumped over on a seat and was frowning.

"Sean and I broke up." She said. Spencer scoffed lightly and shook her head.

"Again?" She asked. Kyla just shot her a look.

"Ky, this has happened so many times, just let him go." Spencer said. Kyla shrugged and Madison blew the whistle to say that Gym has started.

"Look everyone, we're gonna start today off with some push ups and a couple crunches and then rehearse the new routines got it?" Kyla and Spencer huffed and went to join everyone else.

The school day ended and Spencer was getting a ride from Aiden for the party.

"So you ready?" He asked while opening the door for her.

"Of course, but hey just have fun tonight alright." Spencer told him. Aiden nodded and shut the door for her. The ride was relatively silent except for the radio. When they arrived the house was pulsing with music.

"So do you know anyone else that's gonna be here?" Aiden asked.

"Um yeah a couple cheerleaders why?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I was just curious," Aiden replied as they got out of the car. Spencer was almost run over by her friends.

"Spence you came with Aiden?" Chelsea asked. Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Yeah why?" She said. Chelsea gave her a look.

"That is the guy you've liked since I don't know forever." Chelsea teased. Spencer blushed and the two walked over to get a few drinks while laughing.

"Chels I just don't think he feels the same, I mean he's my best friend and this could totally ruin our friendship you know." Spencer said. Chelsea poured their drinks and handed one to Spencer.

"Well you know what, you're never gonna know if he likes you if you don't ask." Chelsea said taking a swig of her punch.

"Ask who what?" Aiden asked coming up from behind the two. Spencer's eyes went wide and she spilt her drink that was on the counter.

"Whoa uh sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Aiden stated rushing for the paper towels.

"Uh no it's ok it's my fault." Spencer said wiping her mouth. Aiden stood back up and threw the paper towels away.

"You ok?" He asked. Spencer nodded with a small smile.

"Actually Aiden I'm sure she's fine now that you're here." Chelsea said with a sly smile. Spencer shot her a dirty look and refused to return her gaze to Aiden.

"Yeah? Well I am known as her very own Spider-man." Aiden said taking a superman pose.

"Whatever." Chelsea said walking off. Spencer stood silent as did Aiden and neither one knew what to do.


	3. Drunken Slurs and Chocolate Eyes

"So are you having fun?" Aiden asked. Spencer nodded,

"You?" She asked.

"Same." Aiden replied. The silence came over them again and it wasn't a welcomed one.

"Hey can we have everyone's attention please!" Chelsea said into the microphone. Spencer and Aiden turned to see that Chelsea and Sean, one of Aiden's buddies, had taken the mic from the band that was playing.

"Ok so you may be wondering what we're doing." Chelsea went on. Sean took the mic from her

"Well everyone this is an intervention I guess you could say." Chelsea yanked the mic out of his hand.

"Yeah anyways this is to Spencer and Aiden; you both like each other now just ask the other one out!" Sean stole the microphone back,

"Aiden Spencer has liked you since the seventh grade and Spencer same thing." Both Spencer and Aiden were blushing and weren't looking at the other.

"And that's all everyone enjoy the rest of your night!" Chelsea yelled. Aiden turned and looked at Spencer who was beat red. He took her hand and lifted her head.

"Spencer Carlin will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with his million dollar smile. Spencer smiled back and said yes. He then led her to the dance floor and they started to dance.

"So you really liked me for that long?" Aiden asked. Spencer nodded shyly as they stayed close next to each other.

The party was almost over and Spencer was a little tipsy and she and Aiden were having a very heated make out session.

"Spence I think we should stop." Aiden said.

"Why, you not having fun?" Spencer slurred.

"No it's not that, you need to get home." Aiden said. Spencer sighed and said she'd be right back.

"Where are you going?" Aiden asked. Spencer turned back to him and snootily replied,

"Bathroom." She stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom. Before she could even realize what was going on she threw up. When she finished she went to the sink to wash herself and brush her teeth. She thanked god that she left a toothbrush here for when she stayed the nights. Carmen was like her sister so she was over here often. When she finished cleaning herself up she walked back out of the bathroom more sobered up. She made her way out back into the hall and back to the room but didn't see Aiden.

"Hey you lost?" A girl asked. Spencer turned around to be met with brown eyes.

"Um no I was just looking for someone." Spencer said in awe of the girl, she had brown curly hair and very warm vibrant brown eyes.

"Yeah," The brunette said stepping closer. Spencer stepped back as far as she could but hit the wall.

"Who?" The brunette asked.

"Uh, um A-Aiden." Spencer replied her eyes racing all over the girl's body.

"Oh well maybe I can help. I'm Ashley." She said. Spencer smiled and went to try and walk past Ashley but Ashley wasn't stepping out of the way.

"Um excuse me." Spencer said squeezing her way past her. Ashley's hand was held out and her fingers grazed Spencer's stomach as she passed by. She smiled when she felt Spencer's stomach flinch.

"So are you sure he's still here?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded and they headed out back.

"No one's out here." Spencer sighed. Ashley had a devilish grin on her face and she pushed Spencer into a corner of the railing where there was very little light.

"I never got your name." She said casually. It took Spencer a minute to reply because she was in shock at Ashley's body being forcefully pressed up against hers.

"Uh Spencer." She finally got out.

"Spencer, I like it." Ashley said her face coming closer to Spencer's.

"Uh I have a boyfriend," Spencer said quickly.

"And?" Ashley asked her head still getting closer. Spencer was still in shock only now it was at how terrified she wasn't. She wasn't scared at all. She realized that Ashley wasn't even a centimeter apart from her now and she tried to protest again.

"I'm not gay." She whispered her lips grazing Ashley's.

"You sure?" Ashley asked before lightly kissing Spencer. Spencer wasn't kissing back for the life of her, she wasn't going to cheat on Aiden; she doesn't cheat on anyone. She felt Ashley start to pull away slowly and a sense of dread came over her. Reacting before even realizing what she was doing, she pulled Ashley's head back in by the neck and started to kiss her. Ashley smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

"Spencer?" Aiden called from the back door. Spencer shoved Ashley off her and covered her mouth her eyes wide.

"Spence, its ok he didn't see." Ashley said trying to calm the girl down, stroking her hair. Spencer noticed how sympathetic the girl was being, it made her slightly curious as to what Ashley's intentions truly were because she wasn't acting like it was just a one night stand. Spencer went to walk off but Ashley pulled her back.

"Hey where do you think your going? You can't go over there looking like that. Here," Ashley said as she started to fix Spencer's hair and wipe some smeared make up off her face. Spencer smiled and began to walk off but Ashley pulled her back again.

"What?" Spencer whispered.

"Spencer!" Aiden called once more. Ashley gave Spencer a quick kiss on the lips.

"There now you can go." Ashley said with a smile. Spencer returned the smile and blushed as she walked away.

"Hey Aiden, I was looking for you." Spencer said.

"I was looking for you too." Aiden replied. Spencer smiled and looked back at Ashley who looked like she was smiling.


	4. Not Stalking Just Calling

Was she faking the smile, or was she really happy? Was I a good kisser to her? I wonder if she knows Chelsea. Spencer thought about Ashley the whole ride home.

"Spence you ok?" Aiden asked. Spencer turned to him and smiled.

"Fine Aiden." She said happily. She couldn't believe how fake she was being, but she didn't want to lose Aiden.

"Well I hope you had fun tonight." Aiden said. Spencer smiled.

"Yeah I had a blast." She replied. They reached Spencer's house and sat in the car for a second.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Aiden said. Spencer nodded and stepped out of the car after giving Aiden a goodnight kiss. She walked up the steps and into her house.

"Hey Spence nice of you to finally come home." Her father teased. Spencer smiled and walked up the stairs too tired to talk to anyone right now. She was half asleep when she heard a knock at her door.

"Spence someone's on the phone for you." Her mother said in a whisper. Spencer groaned and got up from the bed.

"Hello," She said taking the phone and plopping back down.

"Hey I don't want you to think I'm a stalker but you left your phone in the bathroom." Spencer's head shot up when she realized who it was.

"Ashley?" She asked.

"Um yeah, what do you want me to do with your phone?" She replied.

"Um I don't know I guess just drop it off." Spencer said.

"Ok but you're gonna have to tell me where you live." Ashley said. Spencer thought for a minute.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Ashley asked from the other end.

"What oh uh no I guess not." Spencer said. She gave Ashley directions to her house and waited until she got there.

"Spence someone's here for you!" Arthur yelled. Spencer opened her door and saw Ashley; she smiled at the girl not knowing why it just came naturally.

"Hey," Spencer said. Ashley smiled but stayed in front of the door while Spencer walked down the steps and up to Ashley.

"Thanks for bringing my phone." She said quietly. Ashley smiled at the blonds' shyness.

"It was no problem." she said. She took the phone out of her pocket and slowly put it into Spencer's pocket which was not an easy task. Spencer's eyes were closed the whole time and she wished she wasn't wearing such tight jeans. When she felt Ashley's hand pull away she opened her eyes not looking at Ashley.

"I like your pants." Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Uh thanks, and thanks for bringing me my phone but I guess you should go now because I'm sure your family is worried or something." Spencer said quickly. She did not want a repeat of the backyard.

"Actually no one is home at my house but I can see that you want me to go so I guess I'll see you later." Ashley said kind of hurt. Spencer finally looked up at Ashley as she was turning around and this time it was Spencer who pulled her back. Ashley smiled at Spencer who was standing still.

"Yes?" Ashley asked with a smile. Spencer thought for a minute.

"I uh don't know." She said letting go of Ashley's hand. Ashley raised an eyebrow and went to walk away again. Spencer took a quick look around her house to see if anyone was close by. She pulled Ashley back and kissed her quickly.

"Uh um goodnight." Spencer said with a smile and a small giggle. Ashley smiled back and took her own look around the room. She stepped closer to Spencer and cupping her face she kissed her more passionately.

"Night." She whispered. Again Ashley tried to walk out of the house but Spencer stopped her.

"You should stay." She said surprised at her own comment. Ashley was surprised as well,

"Uh I don't know are you sure? What about Aiden?" She asked not sure at what Spencer was getting at with this. She knew where she wanted it to go but she also knew that, that was wishful thinking.


	5. She Doesn't Usually

"Antonio, you know she loves you." Spencer said hugging a pillow. The two girls were upstairs in Spencer's room watching some soap opera. Ashley rolled her eyes, she knew that she wouldn't get much, but a regular sleep over was not anywhere close to what she expected.

"So I think I'm gonna go now." She said getting off the bed. Spencer turned to her with eyes that looked like a puppy that just got kicked.

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer said getting off the bed. She walked over to Ashley and pecked her lips.

"Now I don't want to go." Ashley said with a half smile. Spencer looked at the floor and blushed.

"I don't usually; I mean I'm not a person that is like this." Spencer said. Ashley lifted Spencer's chin and gently kissed her.

"Like what?" She asked. "I don't cheat on people." Spencer told her. Ashley smiled at the girl's innocence.

"Well then you could always break up with Aiden." Ashley said. She gave Spencer another kiss and it made Spencer smile. She didn't even notice Ashley pushing her back to the bed she was too busy getting up the guts to kiss Ashley again but more than just a peck. When she finally did kiss Ashley they were just one step away from the bed.

"Mmmmm wow you got me by surprise that time Spence." Ashley said with a smile. Once again she made Spencer blush and look down at the floor.

"You're so cute you know that?" Ashley said in a low seductive tone lifting Spencer's head. This only made Spencer turn even more red.

"I don't usually, I mean I don't know how," Spencer took a second to gather her thoughts.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't know how to kiss a girl, that's why I only pecked you before." Ashley smiled brightly and gently pushed Spencer down on the bed.

"It's just like kissing a guy Spence, and you're doing really well." Ashley told her as she straddled her. Spencer smiled and came to realization as to what Ashley was doing.

"Uh Ashley I can't, we can't, I mean I'm still dating someone." Spencer said.

"That hasn't stopped you before with me." Ashley replied. Spencer was speechless and was soon breathless as Ashley began kissing her again. She felt Ashley's hand go up her shirt and stopped her there.

"Ok that's a little too far." Spencer said loudly. She got up off the bed and straightened her clothes.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how far I could go with you." Ashley said. She was still smiling at how easy it was to kiss Spencer. It was almost as if she had the girl under a spell.

"So I guess I'll just sleep on the couch downstairs." Ashley said walking out of the room.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked almost immediately.

"Well isn't that where I'm supposed to sleep?" Ashley asked.

"No I share my bed." Spencer told her. Ashley got a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh really?" She asked as she swaggered over to Spencer.

"But that doesn't mean that anything is going to happen." Spencer said, trying to set the rules.

"Oh of course." Ashley said still having the same smile on her face. She was now closest to the bed and took Spencer's hands pulling her close to her.

"Ashley I mean it." Spencer said trying to sound forceful but her voice wasn't very convincing as a whisper. Ashley kissed Spencer and sat down on her bed patting it to tell Spencer to come lay with her. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the brunette.

"Ok now you're trying way too hard." She said before getting in the bed. The two girls giggled before they fell asleep, Ashley on her back and Spencer on her side facing away from Ashley. After a few seconds Spencer quickly flipped over to face the girl next to her. Ashley's face turned towards Spencer's and she received a quick light kiss.

"Good night Ashley." Spencer said. Ashley had to mess with her now. She kissed Spencer back and ran her hand down Spencer's side to grab her butt and gave it a small squeeze.

"Good night beautiful." She replied before turning on her side away from Spencer who was now bug eyed.


	6. Great Mornings and Perfect Nights

Morning came and Spencer woke up from the sun on her face. She noticed her arm was draped around Ashley and she also felt Ashley's hand holding on and her thumb stroking it. Spencer giggled and kissed Ashley's bare neck.

"Well good morning to you too." Ashley said letting go of Spencer's arm. Aiden wasn't even in Spencer' head at the moment all she was concentrated on was Ashley.

"So what's on the agenda for this Saturday?" Ashley asked. She was slowly moving her hand under the covers.

"Well I was supposed to meet Aiden at the mall." Spencer said. Then guilt hit her and she didn't really want to go to the mall anymore.

"Are you sure we can't just stay in bed?" Ashley asked as her hand slipped into Spencer's jeans. Spencer bit her lip hard but didn't want to tell Ashley to stop; she didn't want Ashley to stop.

"Spence, you gonna say something?" Ashley said. When Spencer didn't respond she started to pull her hand out of Spencer's pants.

"Don't." Spencer said boldly. Ashley's eyebrows rose and she waited for Spencer to say something else.

"I mean I need to get ready for the mall." Spencer said getting up and out of bed. Ashley laughed so hard she thought she was going to pee herself.

"What?" Spencer asked flustered. Ashley just shook her head while she was laughing.

"Nothing, just ignore me." She said as she started to calm down. Spencer did as she was told and got ready for the day.

"Good morning Spencer I see your friend stayed the night." Paula said. Spencer nodded and almost squeaked when she felt Ashley's hand graze her butt. She took a quick scan around the room to see if anyone caught them but saw that only her mother was up.

"Thanks Mrs. Carlin for letting me stay but I need to get going." Ashley said politely.

"Oh no problem." Paula replied. The two girls headed outside and to Ashley's car.

"Well bye, I guess I'll see you later." Spencer said. Ashley nodded and pecked Spencer's cheek.

"Bye." She said before leaving the house. Spencer watched her leave and waited for Aiden to pick her up.

Spencer tossed and turned all Sunday night unable to stop thinking of Ashley. This was so new to her what was she supposed to do? She finally gave up trying to sleep and flopped on her back looking over at her clock, 3:00. She sighed and tried to think of anything but Ashley or her beautiful brown eyes, or her curly brown locks, not even her amazing lips.

"Ugh stop it!" She whispered to herself. She flipped over on her side closing her eyes tight.

"I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way, until you saw a part of me that nobody else could see and my life hasn't been the same…you make me feel as lucky as I can be." Spencer shot up with a smile knowing just who it was.

"Now what if I was asleep?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"You'd get over it." Ashley replied on the other end. Spencer chuckled and laid silent now feeling like she could go to sleep peacefully.

"So what was on that gorgeous little head of yours that was keeping you from falling asleep?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"You." Spencer replied simply.

"No, I'm serious." Ashley said with a small chuckle. Spencer smiled and replied,

"Seriously it was you."


	7. Waking Up With The Wrong People In Mind

"Oh." Ashley said Spencer could hear her smile.

"So is there a reason you called at three in the morning?" Spencer asked.

"No not really, why do I need one?" Ashley asked.

"No just curious." Spencer told her. Silence fell over their conversation and both were just enjoying listening to the others breath.

"So…will you be at school tomorrow or are you going to skip again?" Spencer asked.

"Well I don't know see there's this girl and she is beautiful, like the most beautiful girl in the world, but anyways see this girl and I just met but all I can think about is her and what she's thinking or doing and occasionally what she's wearing," Spencer laughed and her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"And before id skip but now I think I might go everyday just to see this beautiful, amazing girl that's already stolen my heart." Ashley finished. Spencer was still smiling and was speechless.

"So yeah I guess I will." Ashley said breaking into Spencer's thoughts.

"Well good cus I think that girl is going to be really excited to see you tomorrow." Spencer replied.

"Really? How excited now cus I mean if she wanted we could sneak into the girls bath-"

"Shut up." Spencer said with a smile.

"Ok well I'll let you get some sleep now so sweet dreams." Ashley said.

"Sweet dreams, bye." Spencer replied as she hung up. She rolled back over on her side and easily drifted off.

"If Shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine, If it had a home would it be my eyes, would you believe me if I said I am tired of this now here we go now one more time." Sang Ashley's I-Home. Ashley groaned and stayed in bed listening a little bit longer.

"I tried to climb your steps I tried to chase you down I tried to see how long I could get down to the ground." And with that she got up an out of bed and so desperately regretted looking at the clock it taunted her with the numbers 6:15 but remembering Spencer she continued preparing for school.

"Oh no, it happened again She's cool, she's hot, she's my friend. I drive for hours, it's so you leave me nowhere. She's unstoppable, unpredictable; I'm so jaded, calculated wrong." Spencer enjoyed getting up in the mornings she was the mother of all morning people. She slowly stretched and smiled at how the lyrics fit Ashley and her. She took her time in the shower despite her brothers complaining. She could tell today was going to be great. But why wouldn't it be Ashley was going to be at school today, what could go wrong. Spencer finished getting ready cheerily and with a constant smile on her face she dressed herself and ate.

Aiden was already up and about getting ready for the day ahead. He was singing along with his I-Pod.

"What's wrong baby? Don't they treat you like they should? Did you take them for it or every penny that you could?" He sang. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door to his car and played his favorite CD. Spencer's house was on the way and he figured that he would offer her a ride. He pulled over across the street and watched as Spencer walked out of the house and into someone else's car. Someone else had beat him but who, he hadn't recognized the car that was in the driveway. He watched as Spencer smiled and hopped in and the black Porsche drove away. Aiden let it go thinking one of her friends just got a new car and took a different route to school.


	8. To and From School

Ashley was smiling brightly very pleased with herself today. She looked over at Spencer and got butterflies. It was amazing how just one girl had changed her so much. Even if Ashley had planned on going to school it wouldn't be until at least eight. Ashley decided to break the silence with one of her CD's.

"We've shared all of our lives and all of what we know, but now it seems you don't know me from the guy next door or the next or the next." Spencer looked over at Ashley surprised at her choice.

"Hoobastank?" She asked. Ashley looked over at Spencer and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah why you don't like them? If so we have major problems already." Ashley joked.

"No, I love them, I just didn't think anyone else in L.A. did." Spencer explained. Ashley under stood and continued driving.

The two girls reached the school and were laughing and telling the other about their childhood stories.

"Hey Spence, who's this?" Aiden asked as he wrapped his arm around Spencer. Ashley had to stop herself from saying anything to him that would give away anything.

"Oh this is Ashley." Spencer said not really wanting Aiden around her today.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today." Aiden said.

"Uh sure, how about the mall?" Spencer replied. Aiden smiled and agreed giving her a kiss and walked towards his basketball buddies. Spencer turned and looked at Ashley who felt like she had just died.

"Ash, I'm sorry," Spencer said a little quiet. Ashley looked up into the timid girls face.

"Hey it's ok, it just means that you're going to have to make up for it later." Ashley said with a smile.

"Still it doesn't make me feel better." Spencer said hanging her head. Ashley was about to say something but Chelsea got in the way.

"Hey Spence! How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Oh uh good Chels, but I have to go to my locker." Spencer told her desperate for a way away from the girl. She walked past her and Ashley followed.

The school day ended and Spencer and Ashley found they only had two classes together. That was going to be the first thing to change in Ashley's new school life. Ashley and Spencer were walking to Ashley's car when Aiden called Spencer's name.

"Yeah Aiden?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"You want me to give you a ride? I mean we are still going to the mall right?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah we are but I was wondering if Ashley could come too." Spencer said hopefully. Aiden thought it over and agreed although he hadn't liked it.

"Thanks Aiden!" Spencer said with a smile and the two girls got in Ashley's car. The car ride was one filled with a silence that could not have gotten more comfortable. Spencer wasn't all that sure about Ashley going to the mall with her.

"Ash you do know that I'm still dating Aiden." Spencer said.

"Yup." Ashley replied her eyes on the road.

"And you do realize I don't plan on breaking up with him." Spencer said only with a little more attitude.

"Spence its fine, I just want to hang out with you today, and I also get to see how this guy treats you." Ashley said with a smile. Spencer smiled back and loosened up a little listening to the music. She felt Ashley's hand trying to slide its finger between hers and Spencer smiled at the attempt, allowing Ashley to hold her hand. When the song ended she looked over at Ashley who seemed to be glowing almost. No she's blushing! Spencer thought.

"Aw Ashley that's so cute! But I have to say red isn't your color." Spencer teased. Ashley quickly let go of Spencer's hand and Spencer was immediately regretting her comment.

"Hey," She said reaching for Ashley's hand.

"I was enjoying that." Her smile was wide and showed a great amount of joy, it seemed to make her blue eye's sparkle even more. Ashley took quick glances over at Spencer and finally raised their interlocked hands to kiss Spencer's. The quick gesture was both sweet and endearing to Spencer; she would have never thought that Ashley was like this. Thing was neither would Ashley.


	9. Visiting Ashley's

The three teens were now walking around, Spencer in the middle and Ashley and Aiden on either side of her. They had stopped somewhere to eat and were now just talking about absolutely nothing.

"Well how about we go look at some games?" Spencer suggested after being fed up with all of Aiden's complaints.

"Sweet." Aiden replied and he rushed off to EB games.

"Ok he complains more than my little sister." Ashley said as the two slowly walked towards the store.

"You have a sister?" Spencer asked taking a sip of her Coke.

"Yup well she's my half sister but yeah." Ashley said. They finally joined Aiden in the game store who was browsing looking at the latest Xbox 360 games.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Ashley asked.

"Um I don't know what would you like to do?" Spencer asked.

"How about my house?" Ashley suggested. Spencer smiled and agreed.

"What about your house?" Aiden asked holding a bag.

"Oh Ashley just suggested that we go to her house after the mall." Spencer said.

"Oh sweet you got a game system?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah but when I said we I meant just me and Spencer." Ashley said with a slight attitude.

"Oh well why can't I come?" Aiden said wrapping his arms around Spencer. Spencer smiled and raised the cup up for Aiden to take a drink. Ashley was trying her hardest not to punch Aiden in the face.

"Fine you can come too." Ashley said storming out of the store. Spencer ran after her.

"Ashley, Ash what's your problem?" Spencer asked pulling on Ashley's arm. Aiden stood his distance not wanting to interfere with the girls talk.

"I just didn't think it would hurt so much to see him all over you like that." Ashley mumbled.

"Sorry, but I mean he is my boyfriend." Spencer said. Ashley thought for a minute.

"Ok but what am I?" She asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

"I don't know, I mean I like you, a lot, but I just, I've liked Aiden for so much longer and I just met you. But I already feel like we are supposed to be together and I feel that way about Aiden, I just, I don't know." Spencer said. Ashley looked down at the floor.

"Ok fine, I'll take an 'I don't know', but only because I'm the first girl that you've kissed." Ashley said with a smile. Spencer smiled back and had to stop herself from leaning in and kissing Ashley.

"Well how about we go to your house." Spencer said.

"Well you're going to need a bathing suit." Ashley said. Spencer smiled and they went back to get Aiden and went to go buy a bathing suit.


	10. Having Days

"Your house is beautiful." Spencer said in the front seat. Aiden was in his car following them.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Ashley said as she parked the car. She gave Spencer a quick peck and they stepped out of the car.

"Ok you two you ready to play some vid b-ball?" Aiden asked holding up his EB games bag. Ashley and Spencer rolled there eyes and walked into the house.

"Ok here Aiden the systems all set up al you have to do is turn the game on. Spence and I will be out in the pool." Ashley said stepping outside.

"Wait you guys aren't gonna play?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe later hotshot right now we're gonna go in the pool." Ashley replied as her and Spencer went upstairs to put on their bathing suits. The two girls walked back downstairs and saw Aiden entranced by the TV. They both smiled and walked out the back.

"So he seems….duller than wallpaper." Ashley said sitting on the couch that was just outside the sliding glass doors. Spencer laughed and hung her head.

"Yeah well he does have his moments." she replied.

"Do I?" Ashley asked pure curiosity showing on her face.

"Nope, you have days." Spencer told her smiling. Ashley looked through the glass doors before pecking Spencer's lips.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Spencer said shaking her head.

"Well do you want to stop?" Spencer's head shot up.

"No." She said quickly. Ashley smiled and pulled her down on the couch to make her lie on top of her.

"Good." She whispered before puling Spencer's face closer to hers and kissing her gently. The more they kissed the deeper it got and the heavier the breathing. Ashley's hands roamed all over Spencer's body but usually ended up on Spencer's breasts.

"Mmmmm, so we're not swimming?" Spencer asked lifting herself up. Ashley smiled.

"You're just gonna get wet, and I can do that AND make it feel good too." She brushed some hair out of Spencer's face.

"You are a sex-crazed girl you know that?" Spencer said with a smile.

"Well what do you expect, I have a hot half-naked girl on top of me. What am I supposed to do throw you off me and scream?" Ashley scoffed. Spencer giggled and laid her head on Ashley's chest listening to her heartbeat. Even Ashley had to admit it was quite adorable.

"I think I need to do something." Spencer said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Ashley asked now running her fingers up and down Spencer's back.


	11. Bad News

"I think I need to break up with Aiden." Spencer said. Ashley smiled so wide she thought her face would split in two.

"Really?" Ashley asked trying not to sound to overjoyed. Spencer lifted herself up.

"Well yeah I mean I like you a lot more and I feel a lot more comfortable around you. Plus I mean, you just, never mind. Anyways, I don't know I mean I don't want to hurt him." Spencer told Ashley. Ashley sighed.

"Well," she paused. "this is how I see it, if your heart is telling you not to then don't you're head tells you safe from unsafe you're heart tells you the right from wrong without taking into consideration the risks involved. But you're heart is almost always right." Ashley explained. Spencer stayed silent for a while.

"But how do you tell what your heart is saying from what your head is saying?" Spencer asked. Ashley got Spencer to sit up.

"Ok, I'm going to do something but you have to trust me ok?" Spencer nodded. Ashley stood up and took her around the house where Aiden couldn't see them. When Spencer's back was up against the wall Ashley began kissing her. Surprised but not appalled, Spencer kissed back. It seemed like hours before Ashley's hand tugged at Spencer's bikini strings. Spencer's initial reaction was to pull back but she remembered that Ashley said to trust her so she did. So she waited for Ashley to stop but she never did. Slowly Spencer pulled her head back giving Ashley a confused look. Ashley blushed,

"You were supposed to pull back." She said looking down at the floor.

"Well you told me to trust you." Spencer responded. Ashley smiled.

"So anyways, what do you want to happen now?" Ashley asked. Spencer thought.

"See there's your first wrong move. Don't think. Now do you remember what the first thing that came to your head was?" She asked. Spencer nodded.

"That was your heart, what did it say?" Ashley continued.

"It told me to well, continue." Spencer said shyly. Ashley smiled but was a little shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Spencer responded. Ashley stepped closer and began to kiss Spencer again smiling with each kiss. Spencer kissed back tangling her fingers in Ashley's hair while Ashley went back to pulling at Spencer's bikini strings.

"Spencer." Aiden called.

"God does he ruin everything?" Ashley asks in a hushed voice. Spencer giggled and tried to tighten her bikini strings before Aiden saw.

"Here let me help." Ashley said. She turned Spencer around and undid the knot completely.

"What's going on?" Aiden asked. The two looked at him surprised and scared.

"Her uh, bikini string got loose and she asked me to tie it." Ashley told him.

"Oh, well my dad just called and said that I needed to get home now said it was urgent, so Ashley It was nice meeting you, come on Spencer." Aiden called. Ashley found herself getting angry at Aiden quickly. He just assumed that Spencer wanted to leave.

"Uh, actually I think I'll get a ride from Ashley ok," Spencer said. Aiden eyed the two and nodded.

"Ok, well I guess I'll call later then." He said walking off. "Spencer nodded and sighed as she turned to Ashley.

"Please tell me that didn't damper you're mood." Ashley said making Spencer laugh.

"Kinda, sorry." She said. Ashley sighed.

"It's fine, I guess, I'll just have to turn you on again later." She smiled and grabbed Spencer's waste kissing her deeply. Spencer smiled as she pulled away from Ashley.

"You wouldn't happen to have a hot tub would you?" She asked. Ashley smiled,

"Well that didn't take much." She said guiding Spencer to the hot tub.

Aiden drove all the way to his house confused at his dads urgency, his call hadn't made any sense at all. When he reached his house he saw the door was cracked open.

"Dad!" He called through the house. He shut the door behind him and placed his video game on the kitchen table.

"Dad you here?" He called once more. He reached the living room and saw his father cradling his head in his hands.

"Dad?" His father looked up at him, he had been crying.

"Dad, what's going on?" Aiden asked almost in tears himself.

"Aiden, come sit, I have some news to tell you." Was all his dad said. So Aiden, confused walked over to the couch and sat next to him. And what his father told him tore him apart, his whole world was just thrown away and he was just left standing on nothing. He refused to listen anymore. A tear fell down his eye and he jumped up.

"NO! NO She's not! Dad NO! This isn't, how?" Aiden collapsed back down on the couch and wailed, he felt so stupid crying in front of his own father but he could do much else besides that, well there was one thing.

"I have to go." He said boldly.

"What, where?" His father asked. Aidens eyes shifted all around the house as his back was tunred away from his father.

"Anywhere, out of here, just I can't." He started to cry again and walked out the front door slamming it on his way out.


	12. Learning Pool

Spencer lay sound asleep on Ashley's bed with a small smile on her face. Ashley had gotten up to make her a snack to eat when she woke up and had earlier answered Spencer's phone when it rang the fourth time. It was her father calling to make sure she was ok. So when Ashley explained that Spencer 'fell asleep watching a movie' he was more than ok with her staying there. Ashley liked Spencer's dad he seemed cool and more laid back than most parents. Plus he just seemed like a non-judgmental parent, unlike so many other parents. Shaking the thoughts from her head Ashley walked back up to her room and saw Spencer still sound asleep in her bed snuggled under the blankets. She placed the tray of crackers and cheese aside and laid back in bed with the beautiful blond. She loved the feeling of Spencer next to her, it felt so perfect and just like everything made sense.

"Ashley?" Spencer called.

"I'm right behind you Spence," Ashley whispered. Spencer sighed and searched for Ashley's arm gently placing it around her waste. The small gesture made Ashley smile. It was too cute not too.

"Spence, do you want to stay the night?" Ashley whispered. Spencer smiled

"yeah, that sounds great." She said after a sigh. Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer's temple. It scared Ashley at how serene this moment was. How perfect this moment felt with the sheets tangled up between the two, how Spencer's fingers twitched just before she were to fall asleep, how the afternoon breeze would fly through the window and cover Ashley with a tingling sensation. Definitely one of Ashley's favorite feelings. Every time she had a moment like this one, something would come crashing down messing it up.

"Spence," Ashley called. She only got a tired 'huh' out of the blonde.

"Do you think that this could work? I mean us, do you think we can work." Ashley asked showing all her insecurities. Spencer turned to the brunette not truly wanting to discuss this topic because she didn't even know herself.

"Well, I mean I'm not sure, I think its up to god and what he has planned for our lives you know?" Spencer told her. It was the best she could think of. Ashley scoffed.

"Well if it were up to god we wouldn't be here right now right?" Spencer's eyebrows scrunched.

"No I don't believe that, I mean if god didn't want gay people then why do we have the ability to fall in love?" Ashley smiled at Spencer's comment, whether Spencer knew it or not she just said she was in love, or at least in Ashley's eyes that's what she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Silence fell upon the two as they stared into each others eyes.

Ashley couldn't take not touching Spencer anymore she caressed her sides, her cheek, she had felt every inch of Spencer's body but still it didn't feel like enough. It wasn't enough, she didn't have Spencer, sure in a way she did but not the way she wanted. She didn't want stolen kisses, or hiding hands. She wanted blunt in your face affection. The kind she would have with any other girl.

"Hey," Spencer said shifting in Ashley's bed.

"What's wrong?" Ashley looked in Spencer's eyes. She couldn't tell Spencer she was already going through so much and didn't want to scare her with more pressure.

"Nothing, just thinking about what you said, it was very deep." Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley's lips.

"So…I saw that pool table in the room with all the guitars, do you play?" Spencer said. Ashley was a little shocked but dismissed the comment as nothing more then Spencer saying she wanted to play pool.

"Yeah, do you?" She asked. Spencer scoffed.

"Not at all." Ashley jumped at the chance to be able to lean over Spencer and have an excuse to touch her.

"Well I'll teach you come on." She asid. Spencer now noticed that Ashley only had a long t-shirt on, which made her remember she didn't have any other clothes.

"Shoot! Ash do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? I wasn't even thinking about wardrobe when I said yes." Ashley smiled at the thought of Spencer wearing her things.

"Of course you can, here I'll give you some shorts and a shirt." Ashley said tossing Spencer and oversized shirt and tight sport shorts.

"Ok so first you want the perfect cue, if you get one to heavy your arm will tire out, too light wont give enough momentum though." Ashley started to explain. She handed Spencer a cue and aasked her how it felt.

"Fine, perfect even." Spencer said. She liked the idea of Ashley teaching her something new.

"Ok great, now we chalk the cue," Ashley said simply handing Spencer the chalk. Spencer smiled and whiped it on the head of her cue.

"Are you sure you never played?" Ashley asked. She had a feeling Spencer was trying to hustler her.

"I haven't I swear I watched my brothers and dad play all the time." Spencer explained. Ashley nodded still uneasy and continued.

"Now I have to show you how to hold it." Ashley told the blond with a devious but excited look on her face. She walked over to Spencer and had her face the table, she slid her hand up Spencer's leg to her thigh, past her hip, and slid her fingers down to Spencer's hands. Being so close to her Ashley could hear the breath of the blonds begin to speed up a little. She made Spencer make a circle with her fingers and whispered in her ear,

"Put the cue through there," She guided the cue through the hole,

"Now rest it on your middle finger. Now spread your fingers." Ashley continued to whisper. While on hand was helping Spencer the other was around Spencer resting on her hip and occasionally Ashley squeezed. She listened to Spencer's breathing and could hear the quick draw of breath when she did so and it made her smile.

"Alright now your left foot needs to be forward a little," Ashley said. She felt Spencer shift slowly.

"And your right should be back." As she said that the hand teasing Spencer's hip slid slightly across the tight shorts Spencer wore and slowly down to about mid-thigh and Ashley put a little force on it so Spencer would move. "Ok, now hit the white ball." Ashley said pulling away from Spencer. Spencer squinted her eyes tight as Ashley left her body and then hit the white ball her hardest to try and release her frustration.

Aiden punched and punched and punched until he couldn't any longer. The gym was his escape a place where he could think and get his frustrations, or excitement out all at once. He knew his mother wasn't well but to die just out of nowhere. The doctors. The fucking doctors did something to mess up it's the only thing that made sense. The doctors fucked up and now the family is paying for it.

He needed a release, more than boxing he didn't know what but he needed something to take his mind off it, and as if god gave him an answer there came a text from Glenn telling him about a party at Ross's. Aiden texted back saying he'd go and that he'd bring Spencer, even though he didn't know for sure if she would go with him or not. Whatever he didn't care it was an escape he couldn't pass up, and when his head seemed less clouded he began punching again.


End file.
